


Work Trip

by Azrael95



Series: Psychic Affair [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Infidelity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: Scott and Emma head on a trip to appreciate each other's company, and collect a new student





	Work Trip

‘Scott, how’s the flight?’ Emma asked telepathically. 

Scott could see her, sitting in the mansion kitchen that they frequently imagined when they psychically conversed. 

“Jean, I have everything here, you get some rest,” Scott said. Jean stood, gave Scott a peck on the cheek and headed down the plane. 

She sensed he was concerned about her and making changes to the course.

‘I’m surprised how good you’ve gotten at that,’ Emma remarked, meaning how he handled Jean. 

‘Well I’ve had a good teacher,’ Scott answered, meaning the partitioning, and Emma’s implication. 

‘How are you?’ Scott asked. 

‘Fine. Not revelling in my wardrobe choices. Though she’s not giving me much issue. At least, the one perk of this is I’m on Cerebro mostly. Scott, the things I can see using this, is delicious,’ Emma chuckled to herself. Scott felt himself smirk at that. Emma was some woman. 

‘Yet, the best part of Cerebro is, I can be sitting here while you’re on the other side of the world, with your wife on the plane and I can do this,’ Emma whispered seductively. 

The kitchen around them burned away, revealing their psychic bedroom. Emma struck a pose, the Dark Phoenix costume materialised on her and her hair flushed crimson. 

‘I hope this is enough until it’s our turn to collect a new mutant, then we can join the Mile High Club,’ Emma murmured, looking up wide-eyed at Scott. 

Scott turned on the autopilot and settled back. Letting his mind seem utterly normal to Jean, while he was actively focused on his mistress and the things they’d do to each other. 

***

“Right Scott, her name is Alison Ryder. Please make sure Emma behaves,” Jean implored Scott. 

“Jean, don’t worry, I can take care of myself,” Scott replied, kissing her on the cheek. ‘What would I do if she were to behave?” he thought to himself, under his recollection of Alison’s file for Jean’s benefit. 

“Hurry up, Scott. We need to get going so I can find somewhere tolerable to eat,” Emma snapped. 

Scott turned to his wife and rolled his eyes. “Call later,” Scott said.

Scott practically fell out of the small bunk room on the blackbird. 

“I better check the autopilot,” Scott panted. Since Emma had begun to show she was relentless. 

“Well I told you, next time we picked up a student,” she chided, zipping up her costume. 

Scott was spent, though inwardly delighted at joining the ‘Mile High Club’. 

“Look at that, we’re just about ready to land,” Emma smirked.

Scott and Emma got an upscale hotel room after the flight and settled in for the night. Champagne flowed and Scott felt Emma distort his perception. Her hair dyed fiery red, features shifting to Jean’s more than her own and resplendent in the costume of the Phoenix. 

“I can be a good girl?” she asked innocently, the costume shifting to green and Emma appeared as Jean. 

“I can be more interesting?” Emma giggled, licking her lips lustily. The costume shifted to the red of the Dark Phoenix and though she still resembled Jean, the features were sharper, more cruel. 

“I can be something new for you?” Emma commented, the costume shifted to the White Phoenix. 

“Tempting, but I’m the boy scout of mutantkind,” Scott answered coyly. 

“Of course, you need a bad girl,” Emma crowed, the costume turned to blood red. 

“Emma, be you,” Scott said huskily. 

Emma’s features shifted back, more refined than Jean’s. Fuller lips, sharper cheekbones, ice blue eyes that offered more mischief. Her hair stayed a fiery red, but her body changed back to what it was. Her legs stretched, her breasts filled, her curves more obvious. 

“Well Scott, I feel we should relax and work out any tensions we have before we meet the new student tomorrow, don’t you agree?” Emma said innocuously, undoing his belt. 

“Good idea Emma,” Scott agreed and took her in his arms.

***

The phone ringing roused Scott and Emma from a shared dream involving a hot tub. 

Scott groaned and went to grab the phone. Emma laid her hand on his chest. 

“It’ll be Jean, making sure I’m behaving no doubt. You know what to do,” Emma implied slyly. 

She kissed him, opening his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She then got up and walked to the ensuite, Scott watching her ass sway. He sighed and answered.

“Hey Scott, all ok?” Jean asked. 

“Yeah,” he lied, looking at the bathroom door forlornly. 

“Emma behaving?” Jean asked. Scott under the partition remembered last night. 

“She’s doing as she’s told,” Scott grinned slyly. 

“Good,” Jean said, not following his meaning. 

At that remark, Scott got a wicked idea. 

He stood and walked over to the bathroom door. He opened the door carefully, Emma’s fragrence and steam wafting out. 

He looked in slowly. 

Emma was under the shower, looking at him. 

She was about to speak, until she saw the phone in his hand and gave him a mischevious smile. 

The hot water flowing across her porcelain skin, her full bust, the curve of her hip. 

“Ok, everything is great. Call me later Jean. I love you,” Scott said pointedly, his eyes ever leaving Emma’s. 

“Ok, well I’ll call tonight to see how everything’s going. Love you too,” Jean said, oblivious to her husband’s intended target. 

Scott hung up the phone.

“For that Scott, you best get in here. We’ve a lot to do before we go get the student,” Emma promised wickedly and pulled him in.

***

They collected Alison and got her in her own room at the hotel. Scott put on a show of commenting on returning to the mansion and Emma highlighting she was pregnant.

Scott called Jean while Emma spoke to Alison. 

“Hi Jean. We got Alison. She’s fine,” Scott explained to his wife. “Emma insisted we stay another night, she’s tired,” Scott lied.

“That’s all great to hear. I’m happy to hear you’ll be back soon,” Jean answered happily. 

“Yeah. We’ll be back tomorrow,” Scott added, his mind already wandering to what Emma had in store for tonight. Six months since this had all started, he didn’t expect much sleep.

“Scott, you still there?” Jean asked. 

“Yeah, sorry. Emma is exhausting to travel with,” Scott admitted. 

“Well thank you for humouring my skepticism regarding her behaviour,” Jean said honestly. 

“I get it, nothing’s happened to concern yourself with,” Scott lied. 

“I’ll leave you to sleep. See you tomorrow,” Jean said. 

“Yeah. Tomorrow,” Scott said and disconnected the call. He had one more night with his Dark Phoenix, before he returned to reality.

***

“So, are you and Scott going out?” Alison asked. 

“No, Scott’s married and I’m…happy for that,” Emma laughed.

“So who’s he married to?” Alison followed.

“Oh that doesn’t matter. You’ve met everyone important already,” Emma remarked.

“Who’s the-?” Alison began.

“Who’s the father?” Emma replied.

“Well Alison, you are full of questions. Yet, you’ve still to reach the mansion and I’ve wanted to tell someone,” Emma confessed. 

“Scott came to me for counselling. His wife and I have a…tempestuous past and I owed her one. So I took her husand without her knowing and we made a life together,” Emma murmured. 

“Miss Frost, how won’t his wife find out?” Alison asked. 

Emma gave Alison a evil grin. 

“Well, Alison. She has made a mistake. She assumes that as we’re on the same team that I’m on her side. Her error has allowed me to turn Scott to my side, without her even knowing. She won’t ever find out as the thought of it won’t ever enter her mind,” Emma finished. 

“Unfortunately, you can’t remember any of this. So I’m going to make you forget. Now I’m off to enjoy my rival’s husband.”


End file.
